Landscaping equipment and vehicles used to maintain golf courses are often three-wheeled vehicles with two rear wheels and a centered forward wheel that permits for, among other things, tight turning radiuses and improved maneuverability in tight quarters. Such three wheeled vehicles can be designed to perform specific tasks, such as for example mowing, or can be configured to accept different attachments or implements and perform a wide variety of tasks. Generally speaking, such three-wheeled vehicles are designed to perform one or more tasks within a given intended area or job site, but are not well-suited to travel over long distances under their own power. Thus, such three-wheeled vehicles are often towed by other vehicles to a job site where they may be utilized for their desired function and are then towed to other job sites or a storage area once the task is completed.
To tow such three-wheeled vehicles, numerous methods and devices may be employed. In one example, a small trailer that includes a single platform may be utilized whereby the front wheel may be secured to the trailer and the remaining wheels remain on the ground. Such towing may be acceptable for three-wheeled vehicles with freely rotating back wheels, but may not be acceptable if the three-wheeled vehicle includes, for example, a geared transmission system or hydraulic drive system that prevents or otherwise makes undesirable free rotation of the back wheels. In such cases, other types of trailers must be utilized, including trailers wherein the three-wheeled vehicles must be fully driven onto, for example, full length trailers. Such trailers are often heavy, difficult to maneuver, and otherwise undesirable in certain applications (such as, for example, golf courses or other landscaping applications).
Accordingly, there exists a need for improved trailers that may be used to easily tow three-wheeled vehicles, and/or other types of vehicles (including for example two wheeled vehicles or four or more wheeled vehicles) without the need for heavy and poorly maneuverable full length trailers or the like.